Nana's Diary
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: A bunch of diary entries Nana wrote to Iemitsu starting from her pregnancy and as Tsuna grows up. Iemitsu!Bashing.
1. First Year

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **A/N Just wanted to write this hehe :P I hope it's sad enough! xD**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _2 April 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

The doctor told me I'm pregnant. It's the second month.

I'm overjoyed with this news, but I had no one to share this joy with.

 _17 April 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

My tummy's a little bigger now. And I have cramps occasionally.

It was hard enduring it, because I couldn't tend to it myself.

 _25 May 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

I went for a check up today. The baby is healthy.

The doctor asked where my husband is.

 _30 June 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

A lot of people asked how I am and you too. And I have learned how to lie and smile to people like nothing happened.

 _13 July 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

The baby has been kicking me a lot recently. I wonder if he misses his father.

Or maybe he doesn't even know he has one.

 _2 August 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

I went to the hospital and got the ultrasound for the baby. It's a boy. I shed a few tears of joy.

Tears used to flow because of sadness, it was the second time I had cried for joy.

 _18 August 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

Stop sending useless Artartic postcards to me and without any message or it.

I know exactly what you do and where you are.

But I just choose not to say it.

 _27 August 1989 _

Dear Iemitsu,

The doctor said the baby will be born next month. I'm afraid. What if I dies? What if the baby dies?

No one was there to reassure me.

 _5 October 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

I just want to say,

Where are you?

 _13 October 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

The baby will be born tomorrow.

I really hope you were here.

 _14 October 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

It's a boy. I named him Tsunayoshi, alone.

And he has your features.

 _5 December 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

I'm under postnatal care for this month. I'm lying on the bed but I still had to look after the crying baby.

It hurts a lot to move around but it hurts more in my heart.

 _14 December 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

It's his full month today. Friends and relatives came to congratulate me.

It was hard, without you.

 _25 December 1989_

Dear Iemitsu,

It's Christmas today. Thank you for your gift.

But I guess you forgot I was allergic to nuts.

* * *

 **Please do review, tell me about your thoughts and maybe things you want to add in for the chapters ahead. To be honest,I only have two more chapters written...**

 **I will probably need your help ^^' and this will probably be having lack of updates if you know me well. *awkward laughs***

 ***Edit : Tsuna's birthday was wrong, corrected.***

 **~Kazue**


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

A/N Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews! I really appreciated each and every one of you! :) I'm sorry for the late update, its because I feel a little pressured that I wouldn't be able to satisfy all your expectations..^^"

And as for Tsuna's birthday, yes, I realized my stupid mistake, thanks for pointing it out, all of you. *embarrassed*

But anyways, enjoy! I hope it isn't too much of a disappointment.

* * *

 _11 January 1990  
_

Dear Iemitsu,

He said his first word today. Guess what it is?

Papa.

 _27 January 1990_

It's winter here, and it's really cold.

But Tsu-kun is here to warm me up.

But I wished I had warmer and bigger arms to wrap me up though. And I hope they aren't stained in blood.

 _21 February 1990_

Tsu-kun had a high fever in the middle of the night. I was worried to death.

I had to ask the neighbor's help to send him to the hospital.

Because there was no one who could drive us there.

 _31 March 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

I finally had someone to celebrate my birthday with.

Having a company is really nice after all this lonely years.

 _10 April 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

I finally got to hear your voice today,

Only through the phone.

 _7 May 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

I'm really worried,

What if he grew up to be like you?

 _9 June 1990 _

Dear Iemitsu,

Can you tell me, why this house of ours,

Seems so empty?

 _14 July 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

With a few tears and hard work, he took his first steps.

But when he fall, his father was not there to pick him up.

 _1 August 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

In this postcard you sent,

Who's that blue-haired woman beside you?

 _19 August 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

I took some time off and hanged out with friends,

They envied me for our sweet and close relationship, even when we are apart.

I never knew, we were that intimate.

 _23 September 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

The sakura blossomed, Tsuna's eyes were sparkling,

My memory of us sitting beneath a sakura tree near each other,

Seems to start to fade.

 _14 October 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

It's his first birthday today, he made a huge mess with the cake. It was really cute and I took many pictures of him.

You're not there, but I try to forget about you.

 _2 December 1990  
_

Dear Iemitsu,

It started snowing today.

It's his first winter. His cute little red button nose made me squeal. It was so cute.

 _6 December 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

We made two snowmen, and he called them his family.

Yes, two.

 _28 December 1990_

Dear Iemitsu,

One year passed without you,

Again.

* * *

 **As usual, do review~~ thanks for reading!**

 **PS. Check out my Wattpad if you have yet to! :P**

 **~Kazue**


End file.
